Ben Vs. Gwen (BTMT)
Hex is back! Plot Hex and Charmcaster have come to the object teleporter, which can recreate the Charms of Bezel. (Hex): Finally! Ben and Co. crashed into the place. (Ben): Hex! (Gwen): Charmcaster! (Kevin): Looks like your back! (Charmcaster): Once we get the Charms of Bezel, we will be all-powerful! (Kevin): I can't believe you still think it's magic! (Hex): It is! (Ben): Actually, it's Mana. You're Anodites, and you can control Mana, which is what you think is magic. (Charmcaster): Nonsense! (Hex): I demand an end to this trickery now! (Ben): Look, I'll prove it! (Transform) Manaflow! Look's like I can still access my Anodite form. (Gwen): And watch this! Gwen peeled off her skin, revealing the Anodite body. (Charmcaster): This can't be! (Ben): Oh, it is! Ben and Gwen shot Mana at Hex and Charmcaster, destroying their bodies, revealing the Anodite-ness. (Hex): Do my eyes decieve me? (Kevin): Maybe, but I see it, too. (Gwen): Not helping, Kevin. (Ben): Anyway, take this! He shot a ton of Mana at Hex, but he absorbed it. (Kevin): If they're made of Mana, why would shooting Mana at them help? (Ben): Good point. (Charmcaster): Now that I know I'm an Anodite, let's see what I can do! She shot Mana at Gwen, putting skin back on, then at Ben, detransforming him. Then she and Hex teleported away. But something was missing. (Ben): Now what, Gwen? ... Gwen?! She wasn't there. (Kevin): Gwen, where are you? Meanwhile, at Hex's lair... (Gwen): Whe... Where am I? (Hex): A dungeon. (Gwen): What are you gonna do to me? (Charmcaster): See these machines hooked up to you? We're going to take a sample of your Mana and make an evil clone of you. (Hex): We will send it to Tennyson and Levin, and it will kill them. They did. The machine made Gwen look like the partial-zombie form from All That Glitters, and sucked half her Mana into the machine. The Mana went from the machine into a chamber, where it formed into an evil, red-eyed version of Gwen. Then the clone was sent out. (Kevin): Where have you been? (Evil Gwen): Not now. Let's go to Mr. Smoothy. At Mr. Smoothy... (Evil Gwen): I'm gonna go inside and get a smoothy. You wait out here. (Ben): But I always get the... (Evil Gwen): Wait out here! She walked inside. (Kevin): She's acting weird. Inside Mr. Smoothy... (Clerk): Would you like our special, lamb and...? (Evil Gwen): Give me your money. (Clerk): What? Evil Gwen's hands glowed pink. (Evil Gwen): I said give me your money! (Clerk): Is this a holdup? Evil Gwen shot Mana at the clerk and held him in the air. (Evil Gwen): Yes. Outside... (Ben): What's taking Gwen so long? They went inside. (Ben): Gwen! (Evil Gwen): I said wait outside! She held them up in the air, too. (Ben): I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out! Time for... (Transform) Humongosaur? I wanted Chromastone! Ben broke himself and Kevin out of the Mana. (Evil Gwen): Stop this! (Ben): Why are you doing this? Evil Gwen shot Mana at Ben, but it didn't do much. (Evil Gwen): (pretend that words to a spell are here) Suddenly, the Mr. Smoothy mascot (the giant cup) crashed through the wall. Evil Gwen brought it to life like in In Charms Way. (Ben): Deja vu. (Transform) Upchuck! Time to eat another mega-smoothy! Ben sucked out the liquid through the straw, again, as Kevin went to Evil Gwen. (Kevin): What's going on? (Evil Gwen): Not telling. (Smoothy): I'm half empty! (Ben): You're half full! Man, this is familiar! (Smoothy): You drank me once already! (Ben): Oh yeah! Ben finished drinking. (Ben): *burp!* (Transform) Manaflow! Evil Gwen teleported away. (Ben): Now that I'm in this form, I'll trace Gwen! He tried. (Ben): This is weird. I'm getting two readings. One is getting closer to the other. (Kevin): So let's teleport! They did. (Ben): This is Hex's lair! (Hex): How right you are. Ben timed out. (Ben): Aww, man! Evil Gwen and Charmcaster came in. (Evil Gwen): I'm not Gwen. I'm a clone. Here's the real Gwen! A corner of the room lit up, showing Gwen, still hooked up to the machine. (Gwen, waking up): B-Ben? (Ben): Gwen! (Charmcaster): She isn't going anywhere. Suddenly, Azmuth teleported in. (Azmuth): What is going on? I didn't know Hex and Charmcaster were Anodites! (Hex): Neither did we. (Azmuth): Now that I've scanned you, it seems the Omnitrix fused you with Anodite DNA. (Ben): So some Omnitrix energy got into the Mana that I shot at Hex and Charmcaster? (Azmuth): Apparently. (Charmcaster): So it is magic! (Ben): Sorta. Now, I'll return things to normal. He shot green beams at Gwen, Evil Gwen, Hex, and Charmcaster. Hex and Charmcaster returned to normal, and Evil Gwen started to break down and go into Gwen. But she shot Mana at the Omnitrix, stopping the beams. (Evil Gwen): I will not be destroyed! (Hex): I order you to stop! (Evil Gwen): No. She zapped Hex, and he started to break up. (Charmcaster): Uncle Hex! Evil Gwen started changing. Her colors reversed, similar to Albedo. (Only her eyes were red at first.) Then she teleported away. (Hex): I'm breaking up! (Ben): No, you're not. I'll take you into the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): That's not possible! Hex is a human from another dimension. There's already human DNA in the Omnitrix. (Kevin): Yeah, but I built this into the Omnitrix. It can suck DNA into itself, and save it. Ben did it. (Ben): Okay, Hex. Ready? Hex broke down, then his particles went into the Omnitrix as the Omnitrix glowed yellow. (Ben): Alright! (Gwen): Now, let's go after my clone! (Azmuth): Not now. Now, we need to figure out a way to regenerate Hex. Then again, I don't know how the system works. (Gwen): Actually, I can't even trace my clone. (Ben): Weird. Anyway, remember that our main quest is stopping Eon. The longer it takes, the closer Eon gets to winning. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise